ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
BOIS (Beast Obliterating and Investigating Soldiers)
1= |-| 2= BOIS (B'east '''O'bliterating and 'I'nvestigating 'S'oldiers) is a government-funded organization. On the surface, their goal is to help protect Earth from monsters and invaders when the Ultra Warriors can't, their true goal however is to bring intergalactic peace through secrecy and cover-ups. This organization appears in most of the stories in Furnozilla's Continuity. History Pre-Ultraman Founded at an unknown point in time before 1966 and originally known simply as "The Organisation". Its founders, all info on which is classified including names and species, had come together with the goal of hiding information regarding aliens, magic and supernatural phenomena from the public, believing that such info would not be pleasant to hear. From the 1920s to the 1960s they had created countless of cover up stories, wiped pages upon pages of information from the archives and the minds of humans and prevented several kaiju attacks through either passive or aggressive means, all the while keeping themselves hidden. Their actions were not limited to Earth as they acted on several other planets with their alien branches. Eventually however, they were forced to exit the shadows when they received a transmission from one of their alien branches. Said trasmission stated that the alien monster Bemular was currently on the run from a Space Garrison member, Ultraman and that they're estimated to arrive on Earth in less than a week. 1966 Having very little time on their hands, The Organisation created a front for themselves, the SSSP. Made with the intent of combating Bemular's inevitable arrival without needing to hide from the public, the SSSP was formed from low-ranking researchers and officers and was scheduled to be "disbanded" after Bemular's defeat. The Organisation would continue to act in the shadows while the SSSP would take on the monster. That plan however was quickly scrapped as more aliens and monster began to surface and attack following Bemular and Ultraman's arrival on Earth. Attacks such as that of Alien Baltan or Alien Mefilas were impossible to cover up so they decided to stop trying, instead they "fused" with their front, the SSSP, adopting its name in the process. Higher-ranking SSSP members who remembered the days of The Organisation still continued their duties such as deporting aliens all the while lower-ranking members that had only been recruited after the SSSP's formation carried out lesser tasks such as kaiju combating. 1967 Following the defeat of Zetton and Ultraman's return to his home world, the SSSP went quiet. Eventually, higher-ranking members decided to shut down the SSSP and continue with The Organisation's plans. And so, the SSSP was renamed back into The Organisation and continued its old operation away from the sight of civilians. But with the advent of Alien Cool's incoming attack, The Organisation decided a name change was needed once more, naming themselves the Ultra Garrison this time around and equipping its members with new technology and outfits to differentiate them from their predecessors. 1968-1970 Following the defeat of Pandon and Ultraseven's departure from Earth, history repeat itself and the Ultra Garrison was renamed once again to The Organisation which continued its secret tasks. 1971-2036 But as monsters began resurfacing once more, The Organisation was quick to rename itself once more, this time going with the name "MAT". Almost every year after 1971 saw a new Space Garrison Warrior arrived on Earth and with them came a massive increase of monster and alien attacks which decreased after their departure only to increase once a different Ultra Warrior would arrive. At this point, The Organisation stopped going back to their original name and instead went straight to a new one with each passing year, creating new weapons, suits, headquarters and equipment for their members as they went along. During this time, they became increasingly more calm and layed back, focusing much less on secrecy and much more on attack and defense. Following the defeat of Margodon in 1981 and for the next twenty five years, monster and alien attacks were scarce until 2006 when a new age of monsters began once more and ended a little over a year after. Deciding to broaden their horizons, using alien technology they formed a subgroup referred to as ZAP SPACY which would explore space while GUYS, their current name, would deal with any possible monster attacks on Earth. The group was disbanded in the year 2012 under one of the founders' orders. From 2012 to 2016 monster and alies attacks resumed with the appearances of Ultra Warriors such as Max or Neos. In 2017 however, crisis struck. The revived Ultraman Belial made his way to Earth. The current team, HEART was incapable of halting the dark Ultra's plans and the whole universe fell under the effects of the Super-Dimensional Eradication Bomb, before Ultraman King reversed its effects. From that point on, things were eerily quiet. With the exception of Ultraman Powered's appearance in 2020 and Ultraman Great's adventures in 2032, there were little to no attacks from 2018 to 2033. That was until one day, migration began. Aliens from across the cosmos began to migrate, with Earth being a very popular location for immigrants. For the first time in nearly seventy years, the descendant organisations of The Organisation would focus mainly on alien appearances as kaiju ones were scarce. Adopting the name "AIB" and taking a more secretive approach to their operations. And after the events of Ultraman Geed's adventures in 2036, all was quiet again. Migration had not stopped, but it had significantly dropped now with the threats of Belial and Gilbaris gone. AIB decided to lay off once more, an action they would end up regretting soon after. 2037 2037 started off abysmally for AIB, in the first week of the new year, a massive information breach was triggered when several anomalous lifeforms kept in captivity by AIB escaped containment, leading to the public learning of The Organisation's shady history. All branch captains were called to meet one another and any of the remaining founders to discuss the matter. They all came to the conclusion that the more layed off approach they had taken ever since the 70s was the the true cause behind this. Under the founders' orders, AIB would be renamed The Organisation once more and this name change would be permanent, security measures would be tighter than ever and they would focus on secrecy now more than ever. Underground facilities would be built and the entire populus of Earth would have memories of the breached information wiped through the use of memory wiping gas that would be distributed worldwide. These new measures were praised by almost all branch captains. All those who opposed them had their own ideas rejected, being deemed "not tight enough". That was with the exception of the Japanese branch's captain, John Cyan. Though he did agree that measures needed to become tighter than ever, he had one question, "What would happen to their offensive side? Would the Ultras be left on their own to combat any kaiju while The Organisation deals with the aliens?". John suggested that The Organisation's higher-ranking members focus on securing information, preventing braches from contained anomalies and deporting aliens while lower-ranking members and government soldiers take on kaiju with specially designed weaponry, combining the best aspects of all their former equipments. His suggestion was approved from the founders and the new measures were set in stone. Along the way, The Organisation changed its name one last time, agreeing to never change it again as the name and equipment change was ultimately pointless..... ....they also had ran out of name ideas which explains why they decided to go with the name "BOIS" of all things. Ranks * '''Alpha Clearance : The highest ranking members of BOIS and its founders. All are of different species and when one dies, the second highest ranking member of their species working for BOIS takes their place. Their identities are classified and they have complete control over everything, their words are orders. * Beta Clearance : Branch captains, they run all facilities in their country. Prior to the return to form in 2037, they were replaced every year. Currently, they are replaced once they've retired. * Gamma Clearance : Seasoned researchers and agents, those who have have worked for BOIS for an extended period of time and have proven themselves capable at their field are elevated to this status. They have access to all classified information with the exception of the Alphas identities. They are allowed to use any equipment of their choosing as long as they have the necessary skills. * Delta Clearance : Lower ranking researchers and field agents. They are allowed to use mid-tier equipement as long as they have the necessary skills. * Epsilon Clearance : Disposable troops allowed to use low-tier equipement. Most of them are not even allowed to step past Sector 1. * Minus Clearance : Watercooler talk leads to the spread of several rumours across staff. One of the most popular rumours is that there exists someone ranking even higher than the Alphas whose identity is a secret even to them and his influence is infinitely greater, whether or not such a being really exists is unknown. Equipment Low Tier * Laser Pistol: Small silver laser pistols capable of firing weak electric bolts. Designed to stun or weaken foes. * Laser Rifle: A larger and more potent variant of the standard Laser Pistol. Capable of killing a human in a single shot. * Gun Q: A rapid fire machine gun painted pinkish red with a purple vein-like texture to it. Capable of firing a constant barrage of pink energy shot. * Reflect Defensor: A metal shield shaped like Alien Reflectr's wrist guards. Capable of blocking shots from the Gun Q and withstanding electricity completely unharmed. * DinoCar: A gunmetal grey SUV with a hidden machine gun. Capable of withstanding assault from a rocket launcher. * Eleking Taser: A small white taser with black lines reminiscent of Eleking's markings. One edge sports two small appendages resembling Eleking's horns which can shock a foe unconscious. * Gubila Submarine Drones: Remote controlled submaries roughly the size of a car. They are painted white with yellow and black markings and a large silver drill on their front. They can fire small torpedoes and ram into objects, impaling them with their drill before exploding. Mid Tier * Shadow Gun Q: Modeled after Shadow Gan-Q, appears as a black and dark purple recolour of the original with thrice the firepower. Powerful enough to damage kaiju. * Gloker Bazooka: Modeled after Gloker Pawn's arm cannons, a large silver bazooka with spikes on its sides. Capable of firing powerful energy bullets that can harm kaiju. * Vacuumon Cleaner: Seemingly a normal vacuum cleaner coloured cyan and black. It has two modes named "Softcore" and "Hardcore". Softcore mode allows it to function as a perfectly normal vacuum cleaner while Hardcore mode opens a wormhole and sucks up objects larger than itself in it, sending them to whatever location the user desires. * Varricane Turbine: A large turbine coloured and shaped like the top of Varricane's head, capable of causing gale-force winds that can blow away aliens and even slow down kaiju at maximum intensity. * Lidorias Helicopter: Ocean blue helicopters with a crimson red rotor and pastel yellow machine guns attached to its sides. Capable of firing powerful Specium Warheads. * King Joe Tanks: Goldish yellow tanks sporting the segmented look of King Joe units. Equipped with a maser cannon capable of firing King Joe's Dest Ray. The top part can detach into a small airborne escape pod armed with a machine gun. * Gabora Landmines: Remote controlled landmines capable of drilling below the earth and exploding with enough force to wipe out a city block. They resemble Gabora's head when concealed. * Zetton Jet: Dark blue jet planes with large yellow orbs located in the wing areas. Capable of flying at the speed of Mach 5 on average and 8 at maximum. The yellow orbs on the wings constantly generate a forcefield capable of blocking weaker energy blasts from kaiju, additionally they can fire a barrage of homing energy bullets and absorb Specium energy to fire as a concentrated blast with roughly double the power of standard Specium Warheads. High Tier * Samekujira Submarine: A large indigo submarie sporting Samekujira's fings and drill. Capable of housing up to 18 Gubila Submarine Drones within it and over 40 troops. * Gomora Crusher: A dark hazel tank on a monster truck's wheels with front-facing mandible-like appendages erected from its front, whoever designed this clearly had a lot of fun. From the top they vaguely resemble stag beetles thanks to their shape and mandibles. The aforementioned appendages are capable of impaling the flesh of monsters and emitting an electric shock, additionally they can charge up and fire energy bullets. * Pseudo Robo-Fo: Appearing identical to the robot only much smaller, roughly the size of a jet plane, they equipped with laser cannons, homing missles and a camouflage system. * Grand King Satellite: BOIS' secret weapon intended to be used only when all hope is lost, requiring permission from five Alphas at minimum to be used even once. It resembles a large satellite with a gunmetal grey and silver paintjob. A cannon resembling Grand King's head is located on it and can fire a deadly laser blast capable of wiping out entire countries in a single shot. It is equiped with the newest technologies from across the galaxy and monitored 24/7. To prevent hacking, the satellite is constantly being updated with newer technologies. * Inpelaizer Eradicator: The Beast Obliterating Iron God. A tamed Inpelaizer with a new paintjob and more mechanical additions. The greatest weapon in BOIS' arsenal, as a sentient creature, it technically counts as a member of BOIS. Plans to strip it of its consciousness are being proposed to the higher-ups and denied by them subsequently all the time, the Alphas seem to consder Inpelaizer's intelligence a valuable asset of it. Perhaps they are only willing to trust a living organism as their protector instead of a cold machine. So far Inpelaizer Eradicator has made no attempts to rebel against BOIS despite being fully capable of doing so. Base(s) of Operation Though the location, inner and out appearance and setup of each Branches' base of operation varies, they all have a few common features: * Inaccessibility to the Public: Outsiders are incapable of accessing the base of operation through standard means and are not aware of its location. * Containment Sectors: Every base has two to three sectors dedicated to containing aliens, objects, weapons and anything that BOIS' is planning to deport, destroy or simply prevent from escaping. ** Certain bases are actually built around containment sectors, such as the Abaco Islands underwater base which was originally one large containment unit for a classified object before a whole facility was built around it. * Cafeterias: Every base has a cafeteria and snack bar on its Sector 1. Everyone needs some time to relax. * Wall-Mounted Screens: In the corridores of every sector are placed large monitors that display news footage of threats in need of handling such as monsters attacking a city. They're commonly used by branch captains to make announcements. * Discussion Rooms: A room accessible only to those with the highest authority in the branch. High-ranking members often watch over battles and come up with strategies there. Trivia * They were originally going to be called BERS (Beast Elimination and Research Soldiers), but I had the "Dat Boi" meme in mind when I made this page, so I accidentally misspelled the name as BOIS. However, UltraGrenburr noticed my mistake and pointed it out, I ended up liking BOIS more than BERS and I changed it to BOIS ** Their new name (Beast Obliterating and Investigating Soldiers) was inspired by a comment by UltraGrenburr, thanks Gren! ** The Gun-Q was also inspired by one of Gren's comments. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Characters Category:Organization Category:Robots Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:BOIS Category:Imperializer/Inpelaizer Variations